


Angels Among Us

by acrosstheinternet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heaven, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrosstheinternet/pseuds/acrosstheinternet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry this took too long! I've had a lot of stuff going on. And I'm sorry this is really short. </p><p>But pretty much Castiel made his choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Among Us

Dean's green eyes bulged. "Cas, no. You don't know what you're saying. Don't you remember being human? How painful and stressful it is? Cas, don't let Sam get in your head. You don't have to become human." Dean got up and sat next to Castiel on the couch. "You don't have to become human for me, Cas." Cas's brow furrowed and his eyes squinted. "First of all, Dean Winchester, I am **_not_** becoming human because Sam told me that and because of you. I want to be human. Secondly, if I **_was_** becoming human because of you, don't you understand why? Don't you understand that you are loved and you deserve to be saved? I love you, Dean Winchester, and I want to grow old with you. Please understand that." Cas put his head in his hands. He sighed deeply. "Dean, I can't. I can't go home." Dean put an arm over his shoulders. "Why not?" "Because it's Hell. Well, it seems like it. Michael, he - he's worse than Raphael. Worse than Metatron. The humans there don't suspect a thing, but the angels... The angels are in agony." Cas looked up sadly. If I go to Heaven now, he'll kill me."

_"Michael." Castiel breathed. He flew to the Garden in Heaven to talk with his older brother. Thankfully, he did put Ben back in his time and erased his memory. Michael was in his true form. "Hello, Castiel. I'd say this conversation is long overdue, wouldn't you?" Cas took a step forward. "Why are you doing this, Michael?" "You know why, Cas. To see who's faithful and loyal. And well, who isn't." Michael smiled slyly. "We deserve free will, Michael!" Castiel screamed. His face turned red. Michael chuckled. "Oh really? Isn't that the difference between humans and angels, Castiel? They have free will and we don't. You know what happens when free will takes over." He stepped towards his younger brother. "Remember?! You created these monsters!" Michael was in Castiel's face now. "Choose." "Excuse me?" "Choose. You come home to Heaven. My Heaven. Or you stay on Earth and watch those pathetic cockroaches you follow around die. They're human, Cassie. They won't live for eternity like you will." "I'll just bring them back." Cas shot back. "Do you really think that they'll want to be brought back so many times, Cas? Have Dean outlive his son? Have them die over and over again for eternity?" Cas closed his eyes. Michael was right. Dean nor Sam would agree to it. "However, if you do choose Heaven, Castiel, you cannot visit Dean's heaven. You must stay here." "And do what?!" "And worship me. I am your new God."_

"Cas. Do you not remember how terrible it is being human, though? There's pain, heartbreak, fear." Cas raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but forgiveness, love, freedom." "Guilt, sin, disease." "Sex, food, sleep." Dean grinned. "Fine, you got me." His smile faded. "But Cas, you can't seriously be thinking of doing this." Cas just stared back at him. "When Gadreel became human, no one said a single word! Why should I be any different?" Dean sighed. "That wasn't his choice. You know he'd do _anything_ to be an angel again. You know it kills him that he doesn't have the power to heal Sam when he comes back from a bad hunt. What if I get hurt in a hunt? We need an angel, Cas." Castiel stood up. He seemed taller and older somehow. Dean, sitting on the couch, looked up at him. "This isn't your choice, Dean."

~~~~~~~

"Castiel." Cas turned to look at his older brother. They were standing outside of the bunker. "Don't do this, brother." Gadreel's eyes were big and pleading. "Don't give into him." Castiel smirked. "Michael told you that." "Pardon?" He chuckled. "Michael told you that before you let the Morning Star into the Garden. In fact, those were the last words you heard before you were thrown in prison." Gadreel's held tilted to the side. _"How - how do you know that?... You - you were just a Fledgling!"_ "I was eventually told the truth of how you left." Castiel sighed. "I love you, brother. But I have to do this. I cannot live without Dean Winchester. Either I live on this Earth alone forever after he dies, or I go to Heaven and worship our brother. He will never be our Father." "What happens after you both die?" "Soul mates share Heavens, do they not?" "Dean Winchester is **_not_**   your soul mate." **"And Sam is not yours."** And with that, Castiel was gone.

 

"Michael. I'm ready."  
Castiel followed his older brother into the same room where Metatron took his Grace. "You know my requirements?" Cas said with a shaky voice. Why did he trust his abusive brother with needles and knives? Michael smirked. "Yes, of course. Your 'family' and yourself are guaranteed seventy years plus a heaven, your Grace will be destroyed, and you will remember all of this. Is that all?" Castiel sighed. "Our Father will be so disappointed in us." Cas said sadly. "Our Father is dead, Castiel." "No, He isn't. I know He isn't." Michael laughed. "You plan to spend those seventy years looking for Him?" "I do." "Well, good luck. Are you ready, Cassie?" Castiel sat in the metal chair. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Yes, I am. And I cannot wait to get away from you, Michael. I hated you."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
*THUNK*  
Sam and Dean got up from the couch. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" "I dunno, Dean." They grabbed their guns and went for the door. "Adam, go to the electrical closet and be ready if we need to go under lockdown." Sam directed. "Gadreel, check the garage." They too both grabbed guns and headed towards the rooms they were directed. Dean and Sam slowly headed out the front door to see absolutely nothing. They checked all around the bunker and found nothing. After an hour of searching, they decided to come back in and go under lockdown.  
"Maybe a bird died while flying and hit the roof." Sam suggested. "Yeah, a hell of a big bird and it's nowhere to be found? I doubt it." "Whatever it was, sure is gone now..." "And it ruined our Game of Thrones marathon..." Dean mumbled. "Heaven forbid." Sam smiled.  
  
"Dean," a weak voice called from the foyer. Dean walked in just in time to see Cas faint. "Cas," Dean breathed. Castiel was human.


End file.
